There is known an electric connector of the kind comprising a base flange, a plug and a bolt or lock mounted onto the plug body for making the plug fast with the base flange through screwing. Connecting means are provided between the plug body and the bolt or lock to brake the rotation of the lock in either direction with respect to the plug body. These connecting means are in particular adapted to prevent the lock from being loosened or unscrewed from the base flange body due to outer vibrations transmitted to the electric connector. The connecting means consist of splines arranged on the periphery of an annular portion of the plug body and extending in parallel relation to the longitudinal center line axis of this body and of a number of resilient metal strips or tongues secured in angularly equidistant relationship to an inner cylindrical wall of the lock and comprising each one a boss engaging the spaces between adjacent splines.
Such braking means however offer little resistance in particular to loosening or unscrewing of the lock from the base flange body and are therefore practically ineffective.
Moreover the fastening of the tongues or strips of the braking means to the lock body is not convenient and thus does not facilitate their replacement in case of defectiveness thereof.